


Virus

by atigerlilyangel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 03x10 Fallen. How will Jasper and Clarke save Raven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancethrulife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancethrulife/gifts).



> There are spoilers up to and including episode 03x10. Also it might be triggery if you do not like the current story line or do not like the idea of mind control.

**Knock, Knock**

She could feel the dull noise of her knocking. It was like an insistent knock against her skull. A demand to be let in. At first she hadn’t minded, not really. She came with the relief of pain, with a faster stride, with a promise of something better, not just for her, but for everyone.

When she realized that the pleasure came with the loss of most of her memories, most of her very ideas of who or what she was, she had started to feel like she was the butt of a bad joke. Like one a child would tell.

Knock, knock.

Who’s there?

Raven.

Raven, who?

The Raven is nevermore.

Quoth the Raven nevermore.

  
**Weak and Weary**

She heard voices around her body. She could barely understand them. She felt discomfort and disorientation. Only for a second before she felt the familiar knock, knock, knock on her skull.

“Raven, Raven,” it was almost mocking, her cold voice. “Time to wake up.”

She didn’t understand why ALIE needed her, ALIE was in charge. ALIE was the Raven.

She groaned, but couldn’t think of the right question to ask, or the right thing to say.

“You need to stop them,” she heard the words echo through her brain. “You need to fight. They want to hurt you.”

“No,” was all she could mutter. She didn’t know what she was saying no to, exactly. She wanted ALIE out. She didn’t want to feel pain.

“Raven?” it was a question, like they didn’t know who she was, if she was alive…she wasn’t sure what it meant. She was Raven, but so was _she_. She tilted her head to see the lady in red, as if asking for an answer.

“They want to separate us,” ALIE told her.

She didn’t know how to react, she felt ripped in two with the choice. She didn’t want to feel the pain she’d felt when she submitted ever again, she did not want to remember it.  
“That’s right,” ALIE soothed. “I can protect you. With me, you will live forever. They will only hurt you.”

Raven tilted her head to see the them she spoke of. Clarke, Jasper, and Octavia were the first to fill her view. Clarke was holding a scalpel and Jasper a large piece of leather, which she knew was meant for her to bite down on.

She shot up off the table from them, not taking in the blood already on the scalpel. Her eyes looking for something to defend herself with. She lifted a rock from the floor of the cave, realizing she was severely out numbered.

“Told you we needed to finish before she came to,” Octavia said as if she was more than a little put out to have to wrangle Raven into this now.

Jasper shoots Octavia a glare that Raven is too groggy to decipher. “What are you doing to me?” she demands.

“At least we’re talking to the sane one,” Octavia comments again, recognizing this to be Raven.

“We’re trying to help you,” Jasper said quickly.

“They’re trying,” ALIE said, coming closer to her, “to cause you pain.” She allowed Raven to feel it, the pain from the incision in the back of her neck, the incision meant to remove her.

And Raven cried out, tears stinging her eyes as her hand reached to her neck, coming away smeared with blood. Blood and pain. She looked up at them with wide eyes, betrayed. “Why?”

“To get her out,” it’s the first time she’s heard Sinclair for the first time. Her head darts to him. 

“You?” she demands. “Why you?”

“Run,” is the last thing ALIE says to her before the world goes dark again.

**Ghost Upon the Floor**

Jasper took more turns sitting next to her bedside, waiting for her to wake up than anyone else. Well, if anyone were to ask, the numbers were still the same, but he stayed longer and started earlier. He felt a pit of dread in his stomach that maybe they gave her one too many knock out sticks, or maybe she had had one too many medieval surgeries to simply wake again. Too much trauma had been suffered, too much blood lost and not returned.

When her eyes opened and she moaned, a long low sound of agony, he immediately gripped her hand. A wet rag, going to her forehead, she had developed a minor fever. Maybe infection. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “It’s all over now.”

Was it all over, she wondered, or was it only just beginning. She could feel the raw ache in her neck, and the sweaty languid feeling of fever and the prickling pins and needles in her leg that no longer worked. And she could feel, for the first time, the pain of a battle fought and lost. She had tried to drive ALIE out and ALIE had broken her with a simple memory. One of excruciating pain, yes, but all it took for her to give up her entire body to that thing was the hint of one memory of something painful.

She wasn’t proud.

“She’s gone?” she asked, her voice sounding broken, because the specter of peace still lurked somewhere in the shadows.

He nodded. “We destroyed the chip. She won’t ever come back.” Raven doubted that, but it was a small comfort nonetheless. She knew better than they did, that ALIE was everywhere, heard and saw everything. She would always be there, in the shadows, with her lies of peace and the pain of stolen memories. And there would be many others, like her, that would not be able to resist.


End file.
